


Wendy's First Pride

by BuzzCat



Series: Queerity Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Pride Parade, asexual!Wendy, bisexual!Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Wendy needs a ride to Pride and Stan and the niblings are more than happy to tag along.





	Wendy's First Pride

****

Stan had never been called a very intuitive man, but even he could tell that something was bothering Wendy. Not once in the entire work day, despite the weather being absolutely gorgeous, had she tried to sneak out onto the roof like he knew she always did. She hadn’t been surly toward customers, instead just blandly polite.

When all the tourists were gone and the kids were off exploring Gravity Falls or hunting for monsters or whatever, Stan walked up and slammed his hands on the counter in front of her. Wendy jumped, her magazine she’d been staring at for ten minutes falling out of her hands. Stan glared at her,

“Alright, what gives kid? You’re doing your job properly, you haven’t called me an old man all day, and you’re actually reacting to loud noises. Are you, like, sick or something?”

Wendy sighed, “No, that’s—look, I have a favor to ask.”

“I’m not loaning you money, not even for bail.”

“Stan, why would I need bail money if I’m sitting right here?” Wendy said, gesturing at her chair. She put a hand to her forehead and let out a sigh, “Look, I need a ride on Saturday. My dad’s busy, Thompson and the guys already have plans, and you’re like, the only other adult I know with a car.”

“A ride? Where we going?” Stan asked, leaning against the counter. If Wendy had been that panicked over just asking for a ride to like, the store or something, Stan would boil and eat his entire hat.

Wendy visibly flinched at his question before seeming to gather her nerves. She looked him in the eye with her shoulders squared back as she said, “There’s a Pride parade a few towns over and I want to go.”

Stan shrugged, “Okay. Sounds good.”

Wendy blinked in surprise. “What, that’s it? I tell you I want to go to Pride and you’re just automatically in?”

Stan looked at Wendy, looked away, and looked back at her. “Uh…yeah? What’d you expect me to say, no?”

“I mean, not really. It’s just, you’re all old and ‘get off my lawn!’ and like…”

“You think every old guy ever hates gay people?”

“Uh, yeah. And I’m not gay, I’m asexual.”

Stan shrugged, “Works for me. Parade starts around noon, takes us about an hour to get there and we want time to find a good spot. Meet me here at ten. Sound good?”

“Yeah! Yeah, Mr. Pines, that sounds great!” Wendy said, almost giddily with relief. Then, she frowned, “What about the kids?”

“Eh, I’ll bring ‘em with. They grew up in California, how shocking could any of this really be?”

 

That Saturday, as everyone was packing up to leave, it turns out that they kids were the opposite of shocked.

“Yeah it sounds cool! Mom and Dad took us to a few, but it’ll be weird to see one outside of California,” Dipper said as walked out of the house, talking to Wendy. Stan stood beside the car, tapping his foot and checking his watch. Wendy leaned against the car, still talking to Dipper and decked out in a white tanktop and a purple and black-checked bandana and her comfortable green flannel. Stan himself wore his Mr. Mystery suit, although the jacket was unbuttoned and his white button-down had been swapped out for a shirt checked with pink, purple, and blue.

Stan turned back to the house, “MABEL! TIME TO GO!”

Mabel came flying out of the house, a rainbow of color, “I’m coming, I’m coming!” Glitter seemed to flutter behind her, leaving a trail like a herd of leprecorns had camped out in the yard. Mabel skidded to a halt beside Wendy, pulling a tanktop out of her sweater pocket,

“I had to find this for Wendy before we took off,” she said, unrolling the shirt with a flourish. It was a black tanktop with galaxy print across the front. In the middle was a little green alien and written over the front in tacky ‘50s movie headline font was ‘Ace in Space’.

Stars appeared in Wendy’s eyes. “Mabel, this the single coolest thing anyone has ever made for me ever.”

“Looks pretty great, pumpkin,” Stan said, opening the car door.

“I do what I can,” Mabel said, smiling smugly. She saw Stan start getting into the car and shouted, "Wait!" From yet another pocket in her sweater, Mabel pulled out her camera, "Scrapbook-ortunity!" Everyone grumbled good-naturedly as they lined up beside the car, Dipper and Mabel grinning, Stan smiling for the camera, and even Wendy looking more excited than her typical cool-teenager facade allowed. Mabel took the picture and Stan clapped his hands together, turning the the rest of the crew,

“Alright, are you kids ready for a parade of rainbows and loud music and so much glitter your eyes hurt for days?”

“YEAH!” shouted all three kids. Everyone hopped in the car, chattering excitedly.

Stan started the car and hit the gas, brakes squealing as they struck out for Wendy’s first Pride.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually went to my first Pride this year, which is where this story comes from.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to send in a prompt, subscribe there and leave me a prompt when they open! I'm also on Tumblr! Come hang out at beatrice-babe.tumblr.com


End file.
